In a conventional diamond written expert opinion, a number identifying a target diamond is appended to the diamond. For the diamond with the identification number appended, for example, in the case of a round brilliant cut diamond, light is caused to be incident from the pavilion side with the pavilion on the upper side and the crown on the lower side to acquire a photographic image of heart shapes which is a reflected image from the table top and the facet surfaces on the crown side, while light incident from the crown side is caused to be reflected on the facet surfaces on the lower pavilion side with the crown on the upper side and the pavilion on the lower side and a pattern image of arrow shapes with light emitting to the crown side is photographed, and then the photographic images have been pasted to predetermined positions of a written expert opinion.
Moreover, out of the diamond appraising method and device in Patent Document 1, which is another conventional art document, the diamond appraising method includes the steps of: (1) setting and fixing a diamond to be appraised on a measurement stage which is rotatable by driving means; (2) irradiating the diamond to be appraised with light by using a light source; (3) rotating the measurement stage by a predetermined angle by controlling the driving means by using a cut evaluation measurement computer; (4) detecting a silhouette image of the diamond to be appraised by using a camera set on the opposite side to the light source for the diamond to be appraised and capturing and storing the image data of the detected silhouette image of the diamond to be appraised into the cut evaluation measurement computer; (5) capturing and storing the image data of the silhouette image of the diamond to be appraised taken from a plurality of predetermined directions into the cut evaluation measurement computer by repeating the steps (3) and (4) in this order more than once; (6) evaluating the cut of the diamond to be appraised by using the image data of the silhouette image stored in the cut evaluation measurement computer and storing the cut evaluation data into a database so that the cut evaluation data corresponds to the diamond to be appraised; (7) measuring the weight and color of the diamond to be appraised by using a weight and color measuring device and storing the measurement data so that the measurement data corresponds to the diamond to be appraised; (8) photographing the diamond to be appraised by using a photographic image capture device and storing the photographic image data so that the photographic image data corresponds to the diamond to be appraised; (9) creating image data of an image obtained by graphing the cut evaluation data and storing the image data into the database; and (10) printing a written expert opinion in a predetermined format on the basis of the data acquired through the steps (6), (7), (8), and (9) (Patent Document 1).
Moreover, paragraph 0013 of Patent Document 1 includes the following description: (13) photographing the diamond to be appraised by using the photographic image capture device, inputting the photographic image data into the database, and storing the photographic image data with the same management number appended so that the photographic image data corresponds to the diamond to be appraised.
Furthermore, in the positions on the diamond written expert opinion in FIG. 8 of Patent Document 1, a photographic image and graphed image data created on the basis of the cut evaluation data of the diamond are illustrated. As described in paragraph 0006 of the specification of Patent Document 1, there is a description of storing a silhouette image taken by a camera set in a position on the opposite side of the diamond to the light source into the computer database and then printing the photographic image and the graphed image data created on the basis of the cut evaluation data on the written expert opinion.